


The sound of the woods

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [294]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Cody's trying to get used to his new life with Blaine and the others, but it proves to be a little difficult. Especially since the forest won't stop singing.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [294]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	The sound of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.
> 
> And we're back to the RPGverse! Sorry this is so short.

Cody always lived in the city. With the exception of the now blurry memories he has of being carried through the countryside on a coach by the nuns, to be delivered on William’s doorstep when first he bought him off them, all he has ever seen and recognized as a place where he could live were small tuff buildings, narrow streets, dark back alleys filled with thrash, hidden to the eyes. Myriads of people swarming through the market, buying and selling goods. Mothers carrying noisy crying babies, sellers shouting prices, bargaining with their clients over dented fruits and browning leaves.

The life he’s living now, in this nice cottage in the woods, doesn’t even feel like the same he lived before. Sometimes, when it’s late and he can’t sleep because of the hushed voice of the forest coming in through the windows of the house – sounds he never heard before, soft chirping and rustling, faint thudding of little paws in the undergrowth – he lies down on his comfortable bed and stares at the ceiling, wondering if perhaps something happened in his house in the city, when Blaine and the boys freed him, and he was never really freed, he just died. And now he’s dreaming. 

Because this feels like a dream, sometimes. He can’t reconcile it with the idea of reality he had before. Reality is being used and abused for money. It is to be hit and defiled. Reality is to be kept hidden from the world, only to be shown for gain. Reality is having to call upon the goddess to heal violent men, cruel men, only because they can afford to pay for it.

This – silence, kindness, tenderness, warm smiles and even warmer touches – is no reality he ever experienced before.

And yet it is – it is real. He must face it, he must accept it, he must stop wasting sleep on it, as Leo says, because it’s good, isn’t it? And he feels better than he felt before, doesn’t he? This is a life worth living. A life of freedom, a life of joy. A life he’s sharing with the closest thing to a family he ever had. It is a life of love and wanting, a life of endless discoveries, a life of possibilities.

Then why can’t he sleep at night? Why does he always eventually get up and out of the house, why does he keep roaming the woods in the darkness, while squirrels and foxes stand aside to clear a path for him in the grass? Why does he hear the Goddess speak to him, this is part of my design, you’re not here because they saved you, you’re here because _I_ saved you, you’re here because I made it so. You’re here because I have plans for you, little one. Because this world needs justice and yours are the lips I will use to make my voice heard. Yours is the body that will channel my energy into my weapon. And your heart already belongs to that weapon. A firearm you will charge, ignite and explode.

Every night he walks through the woods, drowning in its sounds, and heads to the little pond hidden in its core. The water sparkles, and there he always finds Blaine. His golden eyes sparkle like the water, and even though he’s there, and Cody feels him, and he can speak to him, and he seems to listen, he never truly feels all present. Blaine touches him, he strokes his cheeks and hair, he leans into him and kisses him, and his skin starts glistening, and his touch grows hotter, and when he lies down on his back on the grass and brings Cody upon himself to ride him, Cody chants his hymns, and the Goddess talks again. Her endless whispering fills his ears, and Cody knows it’s filling Blaine’s too. And then she starts to sing. And then their bodies start to sing. And the whole forest’s singing. Until it stops, and then the night is just the night, and the woods are just the woods, and the water’s just the water, and Blaine is just Blaine.

They walk back home. They say goodnight and part ways, each of them walks back in their respective rooms. They keep their meetings secret, Cody doesn’t really know why. Perhaps it’s the silent voice of the Goddess suggesting it to him, and he just complies, as he always did all his life.

Cody still can’t sleep. He wonders if Blaine can, but he never asks.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the first week of COWT #11 @ landedifandom.net  
> Prompt: M3, woods


End file.
